warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Risum Fabrica
Formed in the aftermath of the Horus Heresy, the Risum Fabrica is a secretive cult centred around the so called Tech Prophet Ralacus. They hold the belief that all technology will undergo some sort of "re-set" during a galaxy wide apocalyptic event known as the "Technicus Finalus." What this actually concerns in unclear, but for the last millenniums the disciples of Ralacus have alternating between crisscrossing the galaxy pursuing some unknown objectives, and spending their time locked in machine-shops. The Risum Fabric is also known for supporting numerous diverse groups, from Rouge Traders to Space Marine Chapters. The cult has been under investigation for consorting with zenos such as the Eldar and the Tau. However this has never properly been looked into, possibly due to the influence of a high ranking inquisitor... History Lost Signal A short while after the Horus Heresy, the Adeptus Mechanicus became aware of a unknown signal emanating from somewhere in the galactic south. A Explorator Fleet was dispatched, with instructions to discover the source of the signal and find undiscovered archeotech they might find on their path. Among the various adepts in the fleet was Lexmechanic Ralacus, who previously had done little of note. The fleet's progress was slow, initial astropath reports showed. Stopping to survey nearly every planet they encountered, speed was only gained when the signal the fleet was following became stronger, and began alternating. Now only leaving warp to recenter on the signal, the last report from the fleet was that the signal had been traced to a system with a small black-hole at the centre. After that, no further messages were revived. The signal stopped. Although many adepts called for a second fleet, it was eventually decided that the signal had mostly been a trap set either by some unknown xeno race, or perhaps a rouge chaos group. The fleet was declared lost with all hands, prayers were made to the Omnissiah, then the matter was forgotten about. Until 30 years later. Return Ralacus, now claiming the title of "Tech Prophet", appeared randomly on a Forge World light years away from the last known location of the fleet. Any attempts to question him were met by refusal, escapes and in some cases conversion to Ralacus' new cult, the Risum Fabrica. Although his ramblings and claims of prophecy where rejected by the Mechanicus at large, he attracted support from more low ranking members of the organisation. Ralacus travelled around the galaxy, spreading his beliefs until he settled on the Forge World Mercury II. There, he gained supporters and political powers until he was declared Fabricator-General of the planet. At the same time, an investigation was underway by the organisation that would later be known as the Inquisition. Despite worries from several sources that the Risum Fabrica would prove to be a Chaos Cult, a troubling accusation in the wake of the Horus Heresy, an unknown individual countered, by pointing out the Risum Fabrica had done nothing overtly suspicious. In fact, its new disciples were often working harder than others around them. Finally the case was dropped, and the Risum Fabrica was left unmolested. Galaxy-wide Activities Since their interception, the Risum Fabrica have been working in the background of the Imperium. By the 39th Millennium, every major Adeptus Mechanicus Forge World had a small group of Risum Fabrica followers. They are also found working along side space marine chapters such as the Space Hornets and the Harmonious Prophets. Echo of The Forge During the 21st Founding, the Risum Fabrica was asked by an Inquisitor to re-equip a Cursed Founding chapter, who had lost their sight to flawed gene-seed. Arriving on the world Chiroptera, the Risum Fabrica adepts worked tirelessly for five years to re-build, re-shape and re-make all of the chapter's equipment. By the time the Risum Fabrica was finished it it's work, the newly named Dread Echoes chapter was prepared to bring the Emperor's wrath. The bulk of the Risum Fabrica left, but some stayed to turn Chiroptera's moon into a outpost of their cult. Organisation There is little command structure in the Risum Fabrica; due to the fact it's members are scatted across the galaxy and are part of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Ralacus however, acts as head of the cult in his capacity of "Tech Prophet," while also Fabricator-General of Mercury II, the Forge World with the highest number of Risum Fabrica adepts. It is from here the actual military forces of the cult originate. The adepts separated from Mercury II operate as part of their various groups, only showing their allegiance through their beliefs. These adepts however do take an active role in their organisation, even from behind the scenes. Beliefs Although the Risum Fabrica still holds the wider beliefs of the Cult Mechanicus, such as machine souls and the Omnissiah, they also believe in the "Technicus Finalus." Although few outsiders understand what this means, this is not because of the Fabrica Adepts, as they freely spread their beliefs. Its just understanding what they are saying, and finding a common thread in their conflicting views. What stands out of the vox-static is the words of the Tech Prophet Ralacus; From what can be understood, when the demons of the wap finally break through the walls of reality, some unknown force, unknowingly lead by "the one of shadows" will fight against them. The identity of this entity is currently unknown, with only the Tech Prophet possibly knowing their identity. In fact, it is believed by some Ralacus first received the prophecy from this "shadow." The prophecy also seems to say that all human technology in the galaxy will find "new direction." This is interpreted as meaning all technology will somehow improve, perhaps showing new or their true functions. Technologies *'Randoms-class Automata' - Known as "Spindles" by some outside the cult, these thin-limbed machines cartwheel across the battle-field in a confusing display. However once the enemy's back is turned, nano-sharp blades spring out and cut them down. Las bolts bring down targets from every direction at once, and when an Automata finally falls, it explodes, sending shrapnel flying. * Jump Pack Maneuver Variant - Often called the "Buzz Pack" due to it's distinctive sound in atmosphere, this variant seems to have originally been used in mining colony. Granting a larger range of moment, such as the ability to rotate in place, the "Buzz Pack" is used by all members of the Space Hornets Chapter. * Voidship Dreadnought - Modified by Risum Fabrica adepts to satisfy the demands of the Space Hornets Chapter for heavy support in void warfare, the Voidship pattern Dreadnought allows movement using multiple small thrusters. Although slow, they pack a powerful punch, and have often been deployed as battering rams or mobile cover. Only half of the dreadnoughts in the chapter are Voidship pattern Dreadnoughts. * Tech-Bacon - Possibly the official food-stuff of the Risum Fabrica. It's source is unknown, but it is widely available on Mercury II and other planets associated with the cult. * BatBat Pattern Power Armour '''- Built specially for the Dread Echoes chapter, actually a modified Mark 7 Aquila Armour with all sight based systems removed, and replaced by sound based systems. The main aesthetic change was the removal of the optic lenses, and for officer helmets, "ears" that contain directional vox amplifiers. Notable Adepts * '''Tech Prophet Ralacus: Also Fabricator-General for the Forge Planet Mercury II, Ralacus is the source of all the prophecies and goals of the Risum Fabrica. Ralacus directs the cult from Mercury II, and has not left the planet for almost 8 millennium. * Adept 010: Discovered with an empty data-bank on Mercury II by Ralacus himself, 010 was named due to the inscription covering his almost totally mechanical body; only his brain and part of his chest and right leg are stilln partially organic. Inducted into the Risum Fabrica, his talent for communicating with machine spirits eventually due the attention of the Inquisitor Jacob Flux. After being taken into his retinue, 010 has served faithfully by his side for years. Relationships * Space Hornets '''- It is unknown why or when the Risum Fabrica became the tech support for this Raven Guard Successor chapter, but a widely held belief by the battle brothers is that "they just turned up one day." Although the cult's interest in the chapter means they may be part of the"Technicus Finalus" prophecy, there is no details about the chapter thinks about it. * '''Inquisitor Jacob Flux '- This mysterious Inquisitor has had a long history of working with the Risum Fabrica; one of their adepts is part of his retinue, and he has visited Mercury II to talk to Ralacus multiple times. * '''Adeptus Mechanicus '- The Mechanicus as a whole view the Risum Fabrica with partially suspicion, yet they do little against them. One unwritten rule however is that the Risum Fabrica is not allowed access to Titans, under any circumstance. * '''Dread Echoes - Because of their instrumental part of the re-forging of the chapter, the chapter holds the cult in higher regard than the rest of the Mechanicus. All Dread Echoes techmarines follow the Fabrica's teachings, and it's homeworld's moon is a Forge Outpost of the Risum Fabrica. Quotes Feel free to add your own By About Gallery Dread Echoes Helmet 2.png|The distinctive blank-faced Risum pattern helmet commonly used by the Dread Echoes Chapter. Note: Distinct lack of optic lenses adds to their overall otherworldliness. Skull on forehead denotes a Sergeant Dread Echoes_Officer Helm Variant.png|Dread Echoes officer variant helmet. Note: Distinctive bat-ear assembly, believed to contain a directional vox amplifier for sending commands using Echo-Speak over long distances. Dread_Echoes_Astartes.png|BatBat Pattern Power Armour Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Dragonofelder